


Mickey Finds  Out

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Sad Mickey, Sick Character, Sick Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey cared about the people had come to love and consider as his family. He even care about his friends.Cared about Kev and Vee and even Lana . He cared when no one else but Ian cared about him. Mickey cared about everyone. Ian thought it was sad and unfortunate that no one else could see how good his boyfriend's heart was. 

•

Ian loved how sweet Mickey was with the kids and his little brother Liam. They bonded at some point and he was really good with Frannie too. When the twins couldn't stop crying he helped whenever he could.But even then no one saw how big his heart was. When Joey his brother got taken by the fucking cops,he needed bail money and Mickey made that happen.

He took his own stuff to the pawn shop, sold his belongings and the things he loved. Again he cared so much he risked everything to get Joey out. He didn't want any of his brothers to be in jail with their father. 

•

He even talked to Lip about his drinking, told him to knock it off and grow a pair.Told him not to be like Frank . Because Ian needed his brother. Fiona needed her brother and so did Debbie, Carl and Liam. He told Lip that Mandy needed her brother back and if he loved her, loved _any_ of them, he needed to fight. He needed to get better and not be like Frank.

•

When Carl got sick, Mickey took care of him. No one even had to ask. Everyone has been busy working at the time, including Mickey but he still stood by Carl's side. No one took notice or stepped in. Not even once. Same case applies to Debbie when she got sick and no one could look after Frannie. He took that same role again. But still, no one seemed to notice that Mickey was changing. 

•

Fiona made a huge mistake and crossed the wrong people. She ended up needing help. Mickey overhead her talking about it to Vee, Kev and Lip one night. He set off and beat the shit out of those fuckers, warned them to back off his family. No one knew what Mickey had done. No one knew that Mickey cared about them. His family. 

• 

He helped Debbie get her GED and helped get her into community college. He watched Frannie everytime she had a class. He took care of Neil. He also did so much more every time he would take Lip to a meeting. Every time he would help Carl with his homework where he would end up getting better grades. But still, no one saw just how much he cared. 

•

Ian had been fading in and out the past month. He had to take a break from being an EMT because it was too much. His meds had stopped stopped working. Of course Mickey stayed beside him the entire time. He made sure his family was in working order and helped around the house, ensuring they had everything they needed. Even after Ian snapped out of it and got better Mickey didn't stop.

•

One day Ian looked at Mickey. Like really looked at him.He noticed that he looked tired and worn out. Mickey was thinner and his skin was impossibly paler. 

"Hey Mickey, are you okay?" Ian walks up to Mickey who is standing in the middle of the living room holding a piece of paper. 

"Yeah, i'm fine dick head. Let's go eat dinner."

What no one knew was that Mickey was dying. He dying while seated around the kitchen table while everyone talked and laughed. He knew what he must do. He wasn't going to fight it. He would embrace this fucking disease. So that night, he gave each one of them his heart. He kissed Ian on the forehead and left the only people who knew him, without really knowing who he was. But it didn't matter. Mickey cared about all of them.

 

•

 

As much as Mickey loved life, as much as he wanted to live, he didn't want to fight the inevitable. 

So he decided to write a letter to Ian. The only family he knows. The only man he has ever, and will ever love. He then took his and Ian's sleeping pills, and headed over to the building he loves. Where he used to shoot and get high. 

 

•  
Ian was freaking the fuck out!   
He had just found the letter from Mickey under their pillow, their pills are missing, and he was full on panicking. Kevin grabbed the letter and the doctor's papers reading everything out loud. Mickey had cancer. Mickey had cancer and he was going to end his life. Now everyone was worried. Suddenly it hits them just how much of an impact the former thug has had in their lives. They need to do something but where did he go?

"Ian, where the fuck could he have gone?" Lip asks.

Ian thinks about it. He knows where Mickey is. He knows where Mickey considers as his _safe place_. 

The entire family quickly runs out and they all rush towards the abandoned building. There in the corner in the dark corner is Mickey. 

"Mick, don't." Ian whispers. Mickey doesn't cry but right now his tears are flowing freely. "I need you."

"We need you." Adds Fiona.

"Who's going to kick out asses when we make mistakes if you do this?" Lip.

"No one else looks after my babies as well as you can. They love you those little monsters." Vee chuckles humorlessly. 

"We can fight this together Mickey." Carl.

"We need you." Debbie walks towards him. "We love you Mickey." 

Ian kneels infront of Mickey and takes his hands. "I love you more than life itself, don't do this. We can deal with this together Mick. Fuck cancer." He exhales his breath shaky. Mickey nods and Ian kisses him deeply. Relieved. 

They never noticed how much Mickey cared about them. They never cared about Mickey. But the one time they did, they saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride towards the Gallagers house was quiet. 

Mickey didn't say a word either. He never asked for their help. He didnt want them to see him like this. He never had anyone Care about him before so why now? Kev was driving back to the house with his huge family. Because that's what he concidered the Gallaghers and Mickey. His family that was right now hurting for their Brother. Mickey had come into their lives with this huge happy aura that was now missing . And Kevin knew he couldnt lose Mickey. Not now, not ever. 

Fiona was watching her brother. They had taken two cars. Lip and Vee were with the younger ones while she was with Kev, Ian and Mickey. Mickey was hurting. For how long that's been going on she didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't giving him up to cancer. He was family. He needs them now more then ever. He wasn't going to deal with this alone. She wouldn't let him. He may be a tough guy who acts like dick most of the time, but he family her fucking family. 

For some reason he had come in like some knight in shinning armour saving each one of them from on situation to another. One by one he took care of them better then any one of them did on their own. She smiled as Mickey leaned into Ian gipping him tightly. 

Ian still had tears in his eyes. How long had Mickey been sick? Was it during the months he'd fe;t tried but keep pushing and now they had ended up at this point? The point of waiting to end it? He know what fighting cancer entails. He knows it's not gonna be easy but together they can. They had to. Hell would freeze over before Ian gave up on his boyfriend. Everyday he loved him more and more. He ran his hand over Mickey's small but firm boney frame. He was too skinny. Was it the illness making him skinny? He hated that Mickey never used his words. 

The trip back to the Gallagher house felt hours to Mickey. He was tried to the bone. He was in pain. His body hurts, he hurts all over, he just wants to give up. One look at Ian he knows looking at his boyfriend's eyes the redhead wasn't giving up. Not ever. Once they got to the house they let Ian and Mickey go in first. 

"Mickey still hasn't said anything?" Debbie asks sadly. 

"No, nothing yet." said Kev. 

"I think this is the first time he's learning that it's not just Ian who cares about him. That other people care about him too." Carl said looking at his brother who was leading Mickey up to their room.

Mickey and Ian had Lip's old room while Lip had Frank's old one. 

Ian watched as his boyfriend crawled into bed silently and Ian followed him pulling his boyfriend closer to him. "Mick babe, I love you."

Mickey looked up with teary eyes. "I love you. I will always love you." He burried his head into Ian's neck and took a deep breath inhaling Ian's smell. He loved how he smelled. 

"I love you to Mick." Ian whispered. "It's going to be okay you know."

"How?" Mickey whispers back. "How is this going to be okay? Do you know what happens when a person gets on Chemo? They lose it."

"It gets better babe, you're not going to lose it. You got me and i will be with you every step of the way. You got my family, _our_ family. We got you. It's going to be hard and it's going to suck but babe you got us to fight for you. Its okay to be scared." Ian takes a shaky breath. "But it's never okay to give up on yourself. I love you so much and i need you. I don't want you to die." he said as he began sobbing. 

Ian broke down pulling him closer. He kept chanting 'i love you' over and over while Mickey held him through it. 

*****

The next day Fiona found them in a tangled mess of arms and legs and blankets. She'd already talked to Mickey's doctor this morning. Its definitely going to be long ride for him, for all of them. But together they can and they will be strong for Mickey. She looked at them one more time and smiled. She'll be dammed is she lets Cancer rob the only good thing in their lives. 

"Hey." Ian smiled walking up. 

"Hey." she whispered. "You okay?"

"I will be okay, I have to be." He glances at Mickey's sleeping form. "For him." He pulled himself gently from Mickey's legs and arms. "What's up?"

"I talked to Mickey's doctor and we have an appointment this afternoon." She sighs and leans against the door. "From there we wait for the test results, then we'll start doing the five-year progam for Chemo treatment."

Ian look at her incredulously. "Five years?"

Fiona nods sadly glancing at Mickey. "Yeah he's going to be sick for a while. But with the right diet and health plan, he's going to be okay." She smiles at Ian. "It's just going to be hard to adjust to all the changes." 

"Thanks Fi. I love him." Ian runs a hand across Mickey's dark hair.

"I know. I can see that. And he loves you too which we will forever be grateful for. It's so sad that he of all people has to go through this. Even though he can be an asshole."

Ian laughs. "Yeah, but he's _my_ asshole."

"You know I can hear you two dicks talking, right?" Mickey speaks up. "Trying to fucking sleep here." He whines. 

"Sorry babe." Ian pecks him on the forehead.

"Sorry Mickey." Whispers Fiona. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"'Cuz we care about you dumb ass." Said Carl popping his head in. "So get a grip man, say thank you." He jokes. 

"Fuck you." Said Mickey getting up and fliping Carl off. "Look i'm still me Fiona, I dont need fucking sorrys what's done is done." He said getting off the bed and pulling his jeans and shirt on. 

"Where you going?" asks Ian concerned. 

"Going to find Iggy."

"You can just call?" Ian stands up too.

Mickey sighs in exersperation. "Iggy doesn't know how to use a fucking phone. I know where he's at, I'll be right back."

"Then I'll go with you." Ian offers already looking for his clothes.

"Like fuck you are." Mickey snaps. 

Ian sits back down on the bed reluctantly. "Fine. But don't forget you have appointment."

"Yeah, yeah. Fucking Gallaghers." He said leaning down to kiss Ian. 

He accepts a quick hug from Fiona before making his way downstairs, out the house and out into the streets. He could run. He could just take off. He thinks to himself but he can't. Not now. He raises an eyebrow at Kev's smile who's waking past him. Mickey chuckles and shakes his head. Some things will never change. Mickey heads to his brothers place Jamie and Joey. He just knows Iggy will be there. He pushes the door open and walks right into the house, 

"Dude, knock much?" Mickey scoffs. "You look like shit bro." said Jamie hugging his brother. 

"Thanks." 

"You sick or something?"

"Yeah but nothing to worry your ass about, Iggy here?"

"In his room. Bro!" Yelled Jamie. "Mick is here."

"Hey man, where is everyone at?" Mickey asks his older brother.

"Here or at Collin's house." Iggy replies walking into the living room. "Not that i'm complaining but what brings your short ass here?" 

"Fuck off." Mickey scowls at Iggy. "Look , something happened last night and I thought you might what to hear it from me before someone else, specifically Ian yaps to you about it."

"What the fuck did you do?" asks Jamie with a deep frown. 

Mickey clears his throat wondering how to break the news to his brothers who are currently staring at him curiously. He rubs the back of his head. "The fact that i was going to off myself, i guess." 

"What the fuck?"exclaims Iggy. 

"Dude what the fuck?" Jamie and Joey shout, the latter getting up from the couch.

"Why?" Iggy asks quetly.

"Yeah man, i mean Milkoviches are alot of things but we're not fucking sucidal." Joey added.

Mickey looks at all three of his brothers. "I have fucking cancer."

"Well shit." Joey sits back down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah." Mickey continues. "Stupid Gallaghers stopped me."

"Well, I for one I'm fucking glad they did man, you really think it's good idea to wanna off yourself?" Asked Jamie still in shock. "What will Mandy say?" 

"Yeah well i wasn't thinking that far ahead, alright?"

"No shit, look," Iggy said. "We care lot about you bro. I mean, we may not be touchy feely and all that other crap but every person here in this room cares about you."

"Yeah, what Iggy said." Joey adds. "And we love you or whatever." 

"Fuck Cancer man." Said Iggy walking up to his brother and pulling him into a tight hug. Mickey already knows all this but it doesn't hurt to hear it. He sniffs and hugs his brother back just as tight. 

"Dude you need to eat, what the fuck are those Gallaghers feeding you?" Jamie laughed also pulling his brother into his arms. "Don't be a shit face. If you have issues you gotta used your fucking words and shit."

"Yeah yeah," Mickey pulls back with a hug. "I have to go back. I have an appointment today."

"Fine." Jamie lets go of him reluctantly. "What's the plan?" 

"Yeah, we got nothing to do so let's fuck this cancer up!" smiles Iggy. 

"You dumb shit." Mickey laughs and they all join in. 

They walk out and make their way to what's now Mickey's home. Jamie couldn't be happier with Mickey's new family. The Gallaghers were fucked up just like them, only in a different way. Besides, he can see how much his brother love Ian and that's good enough for him. 

"Hey guys, you're just in time." Fiona greets them. 

"We're heading out." Ian informs them.

"Well good, we're going." Iggy tells them.

Mickey tries one last time. "You don't have to, I'll..."

Joey laughs. "Fucker thinks he's doing this shit on his own and he's wrong."

" _Extremely_ wrong." Iggy adds.

"Really Ig?" Mickey asks. 

"Fuck you dude." Iggy retortes and Fiona smiles.

She has never been around this many Milkoviches at one time. Jamie is very handsome. He's tall dark, lean and fit. 

"So you know, i went back to college." Jamie.said as they start walking. 

"No shit! When did that happen" asks Mickey climbing into Kev's truck. 

The four brothers sit in the back while Kev, Fiona and Ian sit up front. It's only when Kev starts the car that Ian protests.

"Stop the car!" 

"What what what?" Kev looks around worried. 

Ian just gets out of the car and opens the back door. "Get out." He orders Iggy who is sited by the window and also happens to be next to Mickey.

Iggy frowns at him. "And go where?"

Mickey snorts. "Sit at the front dummy, i wanna sit next to my boyfriend."

Iggy smiles sheepishly. "Oh, okay. Should've just said so man."

Ian just waves him out impatiently and quickly gets in sitting next to his boyfriend who leans on him immediately. Ian kisses the top of his head and Kev just shakes his head before starting the car. Again.

"A few months ago, I started working at the Fire station" Joey starts when he hears the car is to quite and Ian and Mickey on his left are being to lovey dovey for his liking.

"Nice! Congrats." Fiona says.

"Yeah man, shout out dude." Kev smiles as he keeps his eyes on the road. 

"Long time no see man." Joey smiles.

"Yeah you too, how goes it?" Kev asks.

"Some lady bought our house so we're living near the end of south side."

'I'ts like five blocks from our house asshat." Mickey corrects.

"It's still closer to the end." Joey insists. 

"More like in the middle." said Jamie. 

"Not really dude. I _walk_ to school, remember?" Iggy reminds them.

"You're still in school?" Ian looks at Iggy surprised. 

"Yap. Senior year."

Ian laughs. "Are you in any classes with Carl?"

"Fuck off man. And yeah, a few, We don't hang out but we see each other. He's still a shit face though." He slants down in his seat. "I've been hanging out with my girlfriend Ashley."

"Jamie is dating her sister Rebecca." 

Ian tunes the small talk out and whispers in Mickey's ear. "You good?"

Mickey squeezes the hand on his thigh. "Does it make a me a pussy if i admit to being scared?"

Ian shakes his head with a gentle smile. "No babe, you're the strongest person i know."

Mickey inhales deeply and kisses Ian on the lips. Grateful to have a boyfriend who always knows what to say. 

The small talk in the car came to a stop when Kev pulled up at the office. As they all took sits in the waiting room Mickey grew quiet. He withdrew into himself and pulled back. He loves his brothers and he loved Ian. He also appreciates what Fiona and Kev are trying to do but this is too much. It was beginning to feel real and it was too much. The more he sat here the more he hated it. 

Once he was called on and walked into the room he held onto Ian's hand a little too tight. 

Jamie looked on since he was only one to go in with them. Him being the oldest he saw the signs of a full blown panic attack coming on. "Shit." he whispers. "Hey Doc, you dont mind giving my brother min here, do you? It's a lot of shit to take in."

Doctor Martin -like his tag read- smiled at them. "Sure i'll give you a few but leave the door open."

"Thanks Doc " Jamie turned to his brother as soon as the doctor walked out. He could tell Mickey was having a hard time breathing and worry had taken over Ian's face. "Hey Mickey," called Jamie. "you want to breath with me and show Ian how to take care of you?" Mickey looked at his brother then his boyfriend. "He's freaking out." Jamie explained. 

Joey was beginning to get worried as so was Ian when Mickey didn't say anything. "Hey Mick," he tried again touching him slowly. "Breath with me here in and out. Its okay." 

Ian watched the entire scene in awe. He had never seen just how much the Milkovich brothers cared about each other until today . Like really deeply cared because most of the times they were busy being dicks. But it appeared they were dicks with Hidden hearts. Mickey continued to follow Jamie's breathing and a few mintunes later Mickey's breathing seemed to be better even though he'd shed a few tears. 

His boyfriend was breaking and Ian knew it, so did Jamie."

"I'll be right back. Let me see if we can go home yet?" Jamie asked Mickey could only nod in reply.

Ian immediately pulled Mickey to his side and Mickeey leaned against him. "I get painc attacks too." He stated kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "Mick you've got to know we're going to fight this. That I am going to be right beside you. Alright?"

"Okay." Mickey whispers. "I want to go home."

"I know, we're almost done. Just sit tight."

Joey walks back in. 'Hey let's go home."

"Thank goodness." smiled Ian. "I hate doctors. What did he say?"

"Fiona is talking to him. But he says it's cool if we come back after a few days. I fugured we would wait in the car, get a bit of fresh air?" 

Ian nods and helps his boyfriend up. Mickey clings to him on their way out. By the time they got home Mickey was sleep. Ian gladly carried him upstairs. His body however was too light for his liking. Ian relised he would have to quit his job. He loved Mickey more than anything and he can't just go to work, he can't just leave him when he's like this. He needs to be here for him. After everything Mickey had done for them he deserved all the sacrifice in the world. 

He was going to care for Mickey 100%. It was going to be hard for all of them and the fact he was facing treatment, he was going to need this family to pull themselves together. He undresses his boyfriend carefully and puts him under the covers. He then heads downstairs to make him something to eat. Ian cannot believe his boyfriend has cancer. But he will do whatever needs to be done to get him better.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting Mickey out of the doctor's office that day, the fact that Mickey had had a panic attack was enough for Ian to do something. So once they'd gotten on the plan to go for Chemo on Fridays, Ian decided to do what he had wanted to for a while now which is talk to their families.

Mickey doesn't say much this days. He never really knows what to feel except when he is with Ian. Once in a while when the pain is too much of when the situation gets to him, he entertains the thought of how he should've just killed himself. It would certainly have been easier than having to deal with all this shit.

But instead he just curls up in bed and falls asleep. 

*** * * ***

Ian texts everyone for a family meeting. His plan is to talk about what the doctor said and he also wanted to hear everyone else’s thoughts.

Fiona smiles as they all situate themselves around the Gallagher living room.

“Okay so we all know about Mickey’s attempted suicide last week. We also know he has Cancer.” Ian starts and he pauses for a minute, his chest aching for his boyfriend.

“You know bro,” said Jamie. “It’s not his first time. He has tried to off himself more than once before.”

“Are you shitting me?” asked Fiona.

“Why?” Debbie frowned curiously. 

“Have none of you ever wondered why he has ‘fuck u-up’ tattoos on his knuckles?” Chimed in Joey. “There is a reason. Death has tried to fuck him up more than once. Sometimes we like to joke that Mickey cheats death.” He smiles gently.

“Yeah.” Iggy concurs. “He was eleven when he saw our mom die. Eleven fucking years old and no one had told him she was ill. He’d been in juvie for three years.” Iggy looks around. “Once he was out that’s when he found her.” He sighs deeply like the story is hard for him to tell.

“That was the first time he tried to off himself.” Joey decides to help his brother. “And the second time was when he was thirteen, when Dad first truly abused him. Mickey’s life, all our lives have been kinda fucked up.”

“Yeah.” Tony speaks up. “He’s tough as nails though our Mickey. We’ve always looked up to him even though he’s way younger than us.”

“Yeah.” Joey nods. “He’s been in and out of the system a lot and it has hardened him. But no one is going to stop him from ending his life except for you Ian. You are his everything man. We didn’t even know he was gay until recently.”

“Look,” Iggy interrupts. “Mick is strong but not about this. He’s dealt with a lot in the past but fucking cancer? He is going to fight every single one of you on his health. He going to get pissy, he won’t talk.”

“Yeah I know.” Ian says. “He’s going to hold everything in. He’s already doing it.”

“If there is one thing I picked up from the doctor’s office it’s that,” Jamie leans forward on his seat. “He doesn’t want this. Which, yeah it’s fucking cancer who would? But Mick is not going to fight it. He going to quit and give up. So it’s up to us to fight for him.”

“We need Mandy.” Points out Iggy. “We have to get her back because at this point he’s fading. He knew he was sick but didn’t say nothing.”

“What do we do then?” asks Ian facing the brothers.  
His heart is breaking for his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover. He plans on marrying the idiot. He was going to do everything in his power to ensure Mickey gets better. If Mickey thinks he’s going down without a fight then he hasn’t met his family in full care mode.

*** * * ***

First week of Chemo treatment was hell on Mickey. He was throwing up from the hospital to the house, he felt like he was on fire and hot tears set in. He grips Ian tightly that night in their bed.

“Please.” he whispers. “Make it stop.”

“I know babe.” Ian soothes trying not to cry. He needs to be strong for both of them. “I know love, it’s going to be okay.”

“Please.” Mickey pleads. “It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Ian asks even though he already knows.

Everything in his life is even more broken than before. He holds onto Mickey all night and is by his side through puking out his guts and through the pain. By morning though thankfully, Mickey was out cold. Ian sleeps too once he knows his boyfriend is asleep. 

When he wakes up he untangles himself from his boyfriend knowing he needed to eat. He pulls on his sweats and heads downstairs. Fiona is already up making breakfast. “Hey Fi.”

“Hey.” She smiles. “You okay?”

“Yeah, he had a rough night.”

“I bet. I wanted to let you know we are going to be here for you and Mick.” She squeezes his hand. “For both of you.”

“Thanks I know. And also thanks for letting him stay here.”

“He’s family Ian.” 

“We are not giving up on him. Jamie already talked to Mandy so she’ll be here tonight.”

“Thank God, she is his rock. They are closer than any one of his brothers.”

“I know.”

“Is she going to be staying here?” Ian sits down on one of the stools at the counter.

“No idea.”

He nods and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Hey so umm, Mickey’s birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I wanted to do something special for him. I was thinking of asking him to marry me.” he said producing the small box from the pockets of his sweats and tossing it her way.”

“You serious? Ian!” she screams and hugs him. “That’s awesome.”

“Yeah. I was going to do it before all of this happened, you know? I can’t live my life without him.”

“I know Ian, we all know.” He smiles. From the moment they fucked Ian knew it was meant to be. He has come a long way from a broken boy to the man he is. “Lana called.” said Fiona piercing through his thoughts. “She sounded pissed.”

“Yeah.” He sighs and sips on the coffee Fiona hands him. “She and Mick are better friends now.”

“Speak of the devil.” Fiona laughs when the woman walks in without knocking.

“Where is husband?”

“Sleeping.” Said Ian.

“He not dead no?”

“No, not dead.” Fiona replies.

“Good he dumb ass no?”

“Yes but you don’t have to call him husband.” said Fiona smiling.

“He my first husband no? In America we share baby, it make him husband.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “Where is Yev?” 

“With Nika and Mickey idiot brother. Is he awake?”

“ Still sleeping.”

“Tell him not to go we still need him.”

“I will.”

“You watch Yev this weekend, yes?”

Ian smiled. “Yes, he’ll be good for Mickey.” She turned around and left.

“I didn’t know she still cares about him.” Fiona says.

“Apparently she does.” He shrugs. “She’s family now so…”

“You good?”

“Yeah sure. I am going to go check on Mick.” he smiled and went back to his room. His smile grew bigger when he saw Mickey sitting up in bed.

“Was that Lana?”

“Yup, worried about you.” Ian sits on the bed beside Mickey pulling him to his side .” I love you.” Ian kissed him softy on his lips.

“Morning breath.” mutters Mick.

“Don’t care.” Smiled Ian kissing him slowly and leaving hickeys on his neck.

Mickey laughed lightly. “You horny?”

“For you? Always.” Mickey reaches an arm into Ian’s boxers but he stops him. “Are you sure?”

“I need this, please.”

They made quiet sex in the morning and it was the best way for Mickey to start his day. He loved this. They still have more to face but together it be worth it.


End file.
